Krile Mayer Baldesion (Final Fantasy XIV)
Krile Mayer Baldesion is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XIV. She is a friend of Minfilia who, though mentioned throughout A Realm Reborn, does not make an appearance in person until Patch 3.1 As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness. Being one of the few known survivors of the disappearance of the Isle of Val, she helps the surviving Scions of the Seventh Dawn locate the members that have, up until this point, remained missing. Profile Appearance Krile is a Lalafell with light blue eyes and long brown hair tied in a high ponytail, though this is only seen in her artwork. She wears a unique White Mage robe with animal ears, based on her Final Fantasy V namesake's . Personality Krile is a kind and intelligent woman, and highly knowledgeable in a number of fields. She can read people and enjoys teasing others. She brings up Alphinaud Leveilleur's past to embarrass him, notes Thancred Waters's affection for Minfilia, tricks Unukalhai into dropping his stoic facade, and likens Y'shtola Rhul to her master, Matoya, which annoys the usually calm Miqo'te. Nonetheless, Krile cares for her friends deeply, working tirelessly to aid them. She is quick to apologize to Thancred and Unukalhai for her probing when they seem to take offense, explaining she only does this to get a better sense of her companions' personalities and motivations, so that it is easier to trust them. Krile was Alphinaud's mentor in the Sharlayan Academy, and though she teases him she does think fondly of him and approves of how he has matured, knowing he'd come rescue her if she were in danger. She has a great deal of patience and a level head, but on rare occasions can lose her cool and even the Warrior of Light is not beyond her scolding. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Minfilia mentions Krile several times and it is implied the two were communicating during the escape from Castrum Centri, and that she arranged for an artificial black crystal to be transported when Lahabrea was revealed to be possessing Thancred. Krile is mentioned by name after contact with the Students of Baldesion is abruptly cut off, and Urianger learns the Isle of Val disappeared due to unknown magicks. In "Defenders of Eorzea," Minfilia learns Krile was found alive, though her condition was ambiguous. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Krile meets with Alphinaud, Y'shtola, and the Warrior of Light outside Idyllshire. Having learned how Y'shtola was retrieved from the Lifestream, Krile believes she can trace Thancred's teleportation due to her skill in the Echo. To do this, she needs the power of Matoya's Crystal Eye (a very old Crystal of Light) to augment her senses. She traces Thancred's last known location to the Dravanian Forelands. Asking the hunters and Vath, they learn a peculiar Hyur gentleman was seen recently in the forest. They encounter the Warriors of Darkness confronting Ravana at Lost ast Gnath and Krile and the Warrior of Light have an Echo vision of the mysterious band confronting an Ascian. When the leader of the group suddenly acts hostile, Thancred appears to aid them in driving the figures away. With Thancred reunited with the Scions, Krile departs to visit Matoya while the others return to Ishgard. She heads for the Rising Stones to devise a way to track Minfilia and discovers there could be a way to find her, in much the same way they had located Y'shtola and Thancred, by tuning into Hydaelyn's signature, since it seems likely that the Mothercrystal had pulled Minfilia to her. Thancred accompanies Krile to Praetorium, where there should be trace elements of Hydaelyn's power from the time she shielded the Warrior of Light and their allies from Ultima Weapon's attack. Krile probes Thancred for his motivations, wondering if he is in love with Minfilia. Irritated, Thancred assures his devotion is not out of romantic love, but due to his failure to protect her when she was younger; something which cost Minfilia her father. Krile apologizes, but insists she had to know what is motivating the rogue for her to trust him. They travel to the aqueducts of Sil'dih to verify that the Mothercrystal's intercessions could indeed be tracked, by matching the signature that they found in Praetorium. After gathering the appropriate data, Krile determines that Minfilia could be found by entering the Aetherial Sea. The Sharlayans had build a structure on a potential entry point, and they need Matoya's help to get there, who agrees on the condition that only the Warrior of Light would go, while the others remain behind to help her with her work. When the Warrior returns to report on Minfilia's apparent demise, Krile is present. Alphinaud begins to mourn the loss of their leader, but Matoya chides him, and reminds them all that they must be ready to not only die for their cause, but that others may too. Y'shtola, annoyed by Matoya's lecturing, leaves with Krile in tow. Krile later bears witness to the first peace conference between Ishgard and the dragons, along with the other Scions. The conference is interrupted by the appearance of Nidhogg, whose rage is so all-consuming that Krile can feel it through the Echo. After the crisis, Y'shtola and Krile discuss their current predicament, Krile lamenting her cowardice in the face of the courage the Eorzeans seems to have in spades. Believing that Matoya's words are plaguing her ally, Y'shtola assures Krile that her master had only said as such to steel their resolve, and prepare them for yet greater conflicts to come. A bemused Krile notes Y'shtola's similarity to her teacher, much to the latter's chagrin. When Unukalhai senses that Sephirot is beginning to stir, he calls on the Warrior of Light and the Scions to assist in quelling him. Krile's skills in the Echo make her immune to Sephirot's tempering and thus she assists in deactivating the eikon's restraints, and bears witness to the Warrior of Light's fight. After their victory, she admits that she was so frightened by Sephirot's power that it took all her willpower to not flee. Nonetheless, she is glad she stayed as she could witness the Warrior's abilities. She probes the young Unukalhai of his motivations, and gets him to show a modicum of emotion by making him believe she can read his mind. Though she apologizes for the farce, she insists on the importance of discovering the boy's intentions, along with the identity of his so-called master. Unukalhai, however, refuses to reveal anything, retreating into stoicism. Krile appears with Y'shtola to tell Alphinaud that it may be possible to free Estinien from Nidhogg's possession. During the Warring Triad storyline she accompanies the Warrior of Light, Y'shtola, Urianger, and Unukalhai into the Aetherochemical Research Facility in pursuit of Regula van Hydrus, who had gained access to the facility. When she is injured Unukalhai stays behind to protect her, earning her trust and gratitude. This prompts Urianger, who had deduced that Unukalhai had secretly allowed van Hydrus into the facility in the hopes that he would be killed by the Scions, to request that the Warrior of Light keep the knowledge of Unukalhai's deception a secret, not wanting the friendship he saw developing between the two to be jeopardized. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood During a Ala Mhigan Resistance attack, Krile heals Y'shtola's wounds but ends up captured by Fordola rem Lupis and is held prisoner of the empire in Resonatium. Krile is rescued during a Lyse infiltration to the location. After the liberation of Ala Mhigo, Krile recruits the Warrior of Light to join her expedition to Eureka, a mysterious island that had recently appeared. She suspects that the island is actually the reappearance of her home, the Island of Val, and is proven right once they arrive. During the course of the expedition, she is reunited with her old colleague Ejika Tsunjika, and discovers the truth behind the island's disappearance and reappearance. After the Scions begin to lose consciousness, Krile examines their bodies and cannot sense their presence. She uses Master Matoya's Crystal Eye to try to locate their soul trail to no avail. When the battle at Ala Mhigo borders begins, Krile remains searching for other ways to locate the Scions. Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Some time after the Warrior of Light departs for the First, Krile and Tataru track Estinien down to Kugane in an attempt to recruit him to investigate Black Rose. Failing this, Estinien escapes, though the pair catches up to him. Krile fakes an Echo vision, pretending to have seen something embarrassing from his past, allowing the pair to blackmail him into agreeing. Krile monitors the Scions' bodies while their souls are on the First, and is the first to notice an aetherial anomaly developing in them. While the anomaly is currently minor, the continued separation between their bodies and souls will eventually lead to their deaths. She conveys this information to Tataru and the Warrior of Light. She is later present when Estinien returns to report on the current situation in Garlemald. Gallery FFXIV HW Krile render 2.png|Alternative render. FFXIV Krile concept.png|Concept art. FFXIV Krile Healing.png|Krile healing Y'shtola with her white magic. Etymology Trivia *Her design is based on Krile Mayer Baldesion, the playable character from ''Final Fantasy V. **Krile being a Lalafell is likely due to the original's short stature, as well as Krile's name in Japanese being "Kururu" (fitting Lalafellin naming conventions). In the English script, she admits that "Krile" wasn't her original given name. **When she reveals she has the Echo, she notes that while it grants her the ability to understand all languages, contrary to what some believe this does not extend to understanding animals. This likely alludes to Krile in Final Fantasy V being able to converse with animals. **As revealed in an Echo vision in the Forbidden Land of Eureka Anemos, Krile is the granddaughter of a partially seen character named Galuf Mayer Baldesion, who founded the self-named organization of the Students of Baldesion. *Krile is host to one of the few moments where the Warrior of Light's class affects the outcome, specifically healing Y'shtola. If the Warrior of Light is not a healing class during that cutscene, they will ask to help hold her down. However, if they are a healing class she scolds them for standing about and asks them to help heal her. es:Krile Mayer Baldesion (Final Fantasy XIV) Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Lalafells Category:White Mages